Losing A Member?
by annacarter4ever
Summary: Will Amy survive the crash? Parts before this are "Why Did I Get Myself Into This?" and "Getaway..." Please leave reviews or I will not post the rest of the fan fic. I will just keep it and read it for my own enjoyment :)


_This is the 3rd part of my fan fic. The parts before this were:_

1.Why Did I Get Myself Into This?

2. Getaway…

Previously in the Fan Fic:

_Murdock and Face had succeeded in blowing out Decker's tires and he had lost them.They were now traveling on a road weaving in and out of shallow ravines._

_ _

_"We're home free now," Murdock said._

_ _

Just as he had said that, a semi came around a bend in front of them and was in the middle of the road.Amy swerved to avoid it and the car went through the guardrail.The car flipped over and landed upside down in the rocks about 10 feet below the road.As the car fell, Amy's head hit the steering wheel and she passed out.Murdock was thrown 5 feet from where the car landed; Face's legs were trapped under the car, and Amy landed next to the car.

****

**And now, here's "Losing A Member?"**

Chapter 3 

Hannibal gave a nervous sigh as he puffed on his cigar. "Where are they?" He asked, "They should have been her an hour ago."

"Don't worry, Hannibal," BA said, "I'm sure everything's fine.Besides… Face is the king of scams.I'm sure nothin' went wrong.It probably just took them a little longer to get the crazy fool out of the VA."

"I hope they're okay…I just have a bad feeling…"

************************************************************************************************************

A few minutes after the crash, Face slowly opened his eyes.The pain that he felt shoot through his legs was unbearable and he winced in pain.He glanced over to his left and saw Murdock coming to a few feet away.He then looked over to his right and saw Amy lying in the rocks—she still hadn't gained consciousness.He stretched over to her as far as he could and held her wrist, checking for her pulse.

Face gave an angry sigh when he couldn't feel a pulse. *This is all my fault,* he thought to himself, *She'd be alive if I hadn't asked her to help me.* 

"Face…" a raspy voice called.

Face turned and saw that Murdock was trying his best to get over to the Vette.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Face replied solemnly as he glanced over at their female companion's lifeless body, "But…I don't think that Amy made it."

Murdock crawled his way over to Amy and held her wrist, not finding a pulse.He then moved closer to her, lowering his head to her chest.

After what seemed like forever to Face, Murdock finally spoke with a sigh of relief, "She's got a pulse, but it's very faint.We need to get her to a doctor." He then glanced over at Face and said, "By the looks of you, we need to get you to a doctor too.I'm going to see if the radio in the Vette is still working."

Murdock crawled over to the opposite side of the Vette and reached his hand inside, searching for the radio.When he finally found it, he turned it on, relived to see that it still worked.

"Hannibal, this is Murdock… do you come in?"

************************************************************************************************************

Hannibal almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Murdock on the radio.

He picked it up and answered, "Murdock, where the hell are you guys?"

"We're about 10 blocks south of the VA.We got in an accident and we're at the bottom of a shallow ravine.I'm pretty much okay, but Face's legs are stuck under the Vette and Amy's unconscious with a faint pulse.We need you guys to come and get us…hurry.We lost Decker a while back, but I'm sure he'll find us sooner or later."

"Ok, Murdock, we're on our way," Hannibal replied as he turned of the radio.

"What's going on?" BA asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's get in the van."

"Ok, Hannibal."

************************************************************************************************************

Face held Amy's hand, rubbing it gently, hoping she would wake up. Murdock continued checking her pulse from time to time, but it never improved.

About 10 minutes later (To Face and Murdock it seemed like an eternity) BA and Hannibal found Murdock, Face, and Amy.They carefully walked their way down the steep sides of the shallow abyss.When they made it down to where the rest of the team was, Hannibal stopped dead in his tracks.Like Face and Murdock, Hannibal was shocked at how lifeless Amy looked.

"Any change, Captain?" Hannibal asked as he bent down to check Amy's pulse.

"No colonel… if anything, she's gotten worse.Face's legs are stuck under the Vette, and they're probably broken.We need to get them both to the hospital as soon as possible." 

"Get ready, Lieutenant," Hannibal told Face, "BA and I are going to have to pull this car off of you."

BA and Hannibal pulled with all their might and finally got the car off of Face.He gave a groan of pain as the car was pulled off of him.

"Sergeant, you carry Amy.I'll help Face and Murdock up to the van."

"Okay, Hannibal," BA replied as he gently picked up Amy's motionless body.On his way up to the van, BA's eyes began to brim with tears, and no matter how hard he fought it, he was unable to keep a few tears from falling down his cheeks. "You can get through this, little mama," BA whispered to Amy as he laid her down in the back of the van. 

Murdock and Hannibal helped Face get up to the road and then put him in the back of the van with Amy.

"We need to get these two to Maggie's," Murdock said.

Hannibal wanted to say 'no', but he didn't have an excuse why they couldn't go to Maggie's.He hadn't told the rest of the team yet, but he and Maggie had broken up a few months ago and there was a bit of tension between the two of them. Maggie's was closer to them at this moment than any other hospital, and Hannibal knew that his personal life would have to be put on hold right now—all that mattered was getting Face and Amy medical attention as soon as possible.If they waited much longer, it might be too late for Amy.

"You heard him, BA," Hannibal finally said, "Let's go to Maggie's."

"Maggie's it is, Hannibal," BA replied as they all got into the car and drove away.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please post reviews or I won't continue writing the story. Good or bad, I'd like to know what you think so far and suggestions on what you want to see happen next. I WILL take what is written into consideration.I have already gotten suggestions in reviews of the first chapter, and I am trying to work them into later chapters.


End file.
